


Penitent

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie





	Penitent

Dean’s the one who notices. There are little things Gadreel does, small protective things that he only does for Sam. His eyes always run over Sam a second time to check for injuries, he angles his body to provide Sam a little more protection, is quicker to attack when Sam’s the one in danger. So Dean watches, catalogues every instance in his mind, and tries to make sense of it all. Truthfully, he would chalk it up to Gadreel wanting to earn Sam’s shattered trust and leave it at that but. 

But.

There are looks that Gadreel fixes Sam with, long stares and quick glances when he thinks no one else is looking. They’re wistful and almost … longing, Dean thinks. Something brews under that stoic expression, and its directed entirely at Sam. 

Gadreel steps up slowly, and one day crosses the invisible line that Sam has drawn, sending the younger Winchester striding away from the table they’ve been working at. The angel watches him go, flat expression shuttering away the devastation underneath. 

"He’s stubborn," Dean says softly. "Kid can hold a grudge like none other." 

Gadreel is silent for a moment, staring down at the book Sam had refused to take from him. The words, when they come, are wry. “I guess it’s good, then, that I’m accustomed to waiting for forgiveness.” 


End file.
